Hand in mine Silver Moon
by FireflyReaper
Summary: It was an accident that Luna found Neville's secret in the greenhouse, but through their simple quest to identify Luna's strange discovery, they find much more; A story of love even in the most interesting places...NevilleLuna R
1. Chapter 1 Sanctuary

Hi. I don't own HP, or Neville/Luna, but if I did I wouldn't share

This is for everyone who believes in love

And that you don't have to be perfect to be loved

1

Dark brown eyes flickered between rows of vegetation, searching. His breathing was light, interrupted by soft, nervous coughs. He didn't expect anything, yet, he told himself, one could never be too careful breaking rules. Licking his dry lips for the third time, he reached up absentmindedly to sweep the thin, messy brown hair away from his scanning eyes. After a moment of hesitation, and final glance behind him, he blinked and slipped inside.

Neville Longbottom peered warily into the vast greenhouse of Hogwarts castle, twitching slightly as the door shut on the cold darkness behind him with a sharp crack. From the faint shadows of the front hall he once again surveyed the area with a quick flicker of his attentions. It took only a moment, and he released a heavy sigh before straightening, far too quickly, swerving to catch the large pile of books he carried as they threatened to topple him. His hands fumbled around them awkwardly, eventually regaining balance in the manor he always did, stumbling forward a step. He laughed nervously, moving a free hand through his hair before shifting his burden hastily and walking on.

Slowly and silently Neville floated through the stillness about him, relaxing into his habitual game of naming plants he recognized while admiring those he could not. Surrounded by a vast expanse of warmth and familiarity, the Gryffindor boy took his time walking through the small Eden that was his world, letting the day's memory fade.

He slowed as he approached his alcove, glancing about before darting around the corner. It was a small, rather dimly lit workstation found sometime in his 4th year, located to the far back of the greenhouse. It was very old, tables covered in dust and dirt, their legs gnarled and worn with immense age. The shelves on the walls above were filled with dead plants and ancient Herbology encyclopedias, most in different languages and filled with exotic pictures he had looked at many times before. Hidden and abandoned, he was happily drawn to it.

Neville let his books fall from his hands, jumping as they smacked onto the pavement, the sound echoing around the chamber. For good measure he glanced around, but his mind remained only half alert. He was safe here.

So he sat down, lying against the far wall, and looked above him, absorbing the sky covered in opaque glass and greenery before resting his head on his knees to think. He closed his eyes, letting the sounds and smells of muddy earth and water wash over him as he drifted off.

He jumped at the distant sound of a door creaking open. It echoed through the greenhouse, the methodic_ click_ of approaching footsteps becoming more distinct as the crack of the closing door faded into the otherwise still atmosphere. Becoming suddenly nervous, Neville at once attempted to push the books beneath a nearby table, making a soft scraping noise as he did so. Still half asleep, he stood clumsily, nearly banging his head on the shelf above him. The footsteps grew louder, suddenly reminding the Gryffindor boy of a muffled metronome, and an odd sound he faintly recognized. He knew very well he shouldn't get caught here (what would Professor Sprout say?!) but curiosity – and the lack of another way out - got the better of him. Neville cursed himself silently as he ducked under another nearby table, opposite his books, hidden behind an old tablecloth. The boy watched warily through a seam in the fabric as the footsteps drew louder, the figure hesitating before entering the alcove.

She was barefoot, feet and legs exposed beneath a torn and faded blue skirt. It fell just below her knees, rippling around her as she glided past. A pair of worn boots was held at her side by the girl's thin pale hands, long white fingers cupping the laces. A dark baggy t-shirt engulfed her, the high neckline slipping down to expose delicate beginnings of neck and collarbone. Her necklace of butterbeer corks jingled at her torso, radish earrings just visible behind waist-length dirty blond hair. Misty eyes glowed in the half light of the greenhouse, darting around like grey fireflies.

Neville swallowed painfully, praying silently she wouldn't notice him; but he found himself completely unable to draw his eyes away. She could look down at any moment, he reasoned, yet he remained watching her. He couldn't explain why he remained so close or why he simply didn't reveal himself to her. But there was something strangely wonderful about her this way, something that captivated him and drew him to her.

She had positioned herself at the table opposite Neville's, turning her back to him as she looked around, her eyes calmly surveying the room. Seeing no one, she reached up and removed a large pot perched on the top shelf, taking from behind it a smaller flower, petals reflecting the lamplight. She cupped it lovingly in both hands as she retrieved it, holding it for a moment before putting it on the table. Neville craned his neck to get a better view. A small flowering specimen, petals unusually silvery-white in color, curved stem, bilateral leaves, slightly withered.

Luna reached up again, humming to herself as her hands grasped at a book on the shelf above her. It was heavier than expected, causing her to take a step forward as she removed it and another step forward as it fell from the shelf. She caught it noiselessly, another step to maintain balance. As she did so her foot brushed against a large stack of books, obviously pushed hastily under the table, causing her to twitch at the unexpected impact. Setting down the heavier book before her, the girl looked down to see a large copy of "HERBOLOGY: The Placing and Care of Magical Plants" stowed atop the messy pile. Radiating curiosity, she bent down to run her pale hands over the cover. She opened it, resting her palm on the edge and Neville noticed her nail polish matched the color of the flowers.

He shifted slightly, unintentionally, leaning to get a better look at the girl before him. His weight moved forward and he found himself suddenly off balance, falling with a muffled yelp and a loud smack onto the floor. Luna's head lifted sharply and she looked over at him, locking his eyes with her own. His feeling of surrealness augmented tenfold as Neville Longbottom gazed into the pale face he had seen so many times, finding himself unable to breathe. Time paused, and he was motionless with the color rising to his cheeks. He noticed her startled curiosity, then an unreadable emotion that followed. She did not lower her eyes and for a long time he could not look away. It was eternity before she gave a small smile, picking up the book in front of her and holding it towards him.

"I believe this is yours, Neville," she said in her sweet quiet voice.

"Oh…um, thanks….I mean - I'm sorry I…." He trailed off awkwardly, averting his eyes. He took the book from her hands, taking one last look at her polished nails before she hid them beneath her skirt. She just smiled at him in her dreamy way.

"Were you looking for Nargles?" He looked back at her for a second blankly, and then realized she was referring to why he was under the table.

"Oh, uh, no, Luna, I wasn't looking for Nargles. I was…" He grasped for a lie, "looking for Trevor!" he said too quickly, realizing immediately how stupid it sounded.

"Oh" She replied, "have you found him yet? I can help you...."

"Well…you see…" He stammered, looking for another excuse, "I…" he stopped awkwardly again. She just smiled and blinked.

"Luna what are you doing here?" he said, avidly trying to change the subject. She averted her eyes a little and lowered her head. He tried not to stare as she suddenly washed over him, her presence making him blush to himself. She sat like a painting, and for a moment he wondered why he had never seen her like this before. And he waited, holding his questions and watching her as she played with her hands beneath her skirt. Her butterbeer necklace jingled lightly at her chest as she breathed.

"So…" he encouraged her after a moment. She looked up at him, once again locking his gaze. The silvery cups of her eyes were grayer now, almost guilty looking, though she still wore her same far away smile.

"Well..." she sighed, soft voice barely above a whisper, "I am here to take care of my flower." She gestured up to the beautiful specimen on the table.

"Where did you get it?" He asked her quickly, admiring it, "It's very….unique…" He looked at her before averting his eyes to stare at the ground.

"I found it in the forbidden forest," Luna said, bringing her hand to her hair in a nervous gesture. "Isn't it pretty? I've been taking care of it every day." She picked up the flower pot and put it before her. As she looked at it, her smile faded a bit, and she seemed to think out loud "But…I don't really know_ how_ to take care of it. It hasn't been responding to sunlight or water and none of the books I've seen know anything about it…" she confessed.

"I could help you." Neville offered timidly, willing himself not to glance up at her. Then, trying to act more confident than he looked, he added "I happen to be very good at plants." He smiled awkwardly.

Luna's eyes grew saucer like and she laughed brightly, jumping on Neville and wrapping him in a hug. He was very aware of her body attached to his, her scent intoxicating.

"Thank you so much Neville!" She said as her hair brushed his lips.

"Sure…No p-problem, Luna."

Too quickly, she got off of him, apologizing. Her scent lingered as she hesitated above him, giving him one last smile before saying something he didn't hear and returning her flower to its place. She sprinted away, picking up her shoes before turning the corner. He watched her shadow disappear before remembering where he was.


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy

2

Neville walked back through the snow silently, barely acknowledging the fat lady as he mumbled out the humble password and fell into the Gryffindor common room. He nodded to Harry and Hermione as they tried to speak to him, dismissing them with claims of homework and exhaustion before heading upstairs to his room and burying himself in his studies. His head hurt fiercely from the entire ordeal, not knowing whether to be happy or embarrassed or otherwise. For the rest of the night, Neville's mind flickered rapidly between Potions and plants, the latter efficiently drawing his focus away from his prescient task.

The flower's image had imprinted itself on his mind, coupled with an odd sensation of being light headed. The specimen was rare, and he had noticed how wilted it had seemed. But he shook his head, forcing the images from his mind as he attempted to concentrate, half heartedly scratching out the remainder of his potions homework. The hourglass had turned many times before Neville slept that night, finally giving up on his parchment and quill to fall into bed and dream of Silver petals, corks and radishes.

*

Neville slipped mechanically through the next day's classes, eventually finding himself in Herbology. He dutifully answered the questions posed on the sheet in front of him, not actually paying attention, and was otherwise oblivious to the rest of the class.

Though not as eccentric as his friend Hermione (nor as obvious about it) Neville Longbottom had, very early on during his time at Hogwarts, found his curiosity for Herbology unquenched by the information given in the classes. Frustrated by what he did not know, he began to research, then quickly discover on his own. In his spare time he looked for information, beginning simply out of curiosity. It didn't take long before he found himself learning more, questioning more and soon understanding. Time passed quickly and he eventually discovered, to his suprize, how far beyond his peers he had gone. Neville wasn't considered a brilliant child elsewhere in his life – but here, finally, there was something he knew well. By now he was far ahead of anything the Professor could teach him.

And today his mind, unsurprisingly, was centered at the back of the greenhouse.

This particular morning, Draco Malfoy, aware of the day's assignment, had chosen the seat behind Neville and was busy looking over his shoulder as his quill scratched across parchment without much thought. They had been assigned a series of problems, and Neville could practically feel the desperation behind him, deciding, as always, to ignore Malfoy's actions; the last thing he needed right now was to be the target of the Slytherine boy's frustration. It was a well known fact that if Potions was Malfoy's best subject, in Herbology, unsurprisingly, he wasn't as lucky. It was also well known (to Neville's distress) that Draco openly resented anyone better than him in anything; in this case it was Neville (whom he had now lovingly nicknamed "Toad").

Professor Sprout looked up from her paperwork and announced blankly that their time was up, and everyone should hand in their work. They did so automatically, whispering and sighing collectively as the parchments were passed around towards the stout woman before them. As was her routine she stood up from her desk, shuffling the papers into a neat pile before facing the class. Her eyes narrowed on Draco Malfoy, who had invariably not been paying attention, and she asked him a question regarding the uses of sun grass.

"We're waiting, Mr. Malfoy," She chirped after a moment, ignoring the blank look on his face. There were some giggles from around the room, and Malfoy blushed, looking angry. "I don't know, professor" he said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"I thought not." She replied, taking a long look at the boy before turning to Neville. "What's the answer, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked directly. He replied without hesitation, smiling meekly as she praised him.

"Very good; perhaps you could teach Mr. Malfoy a thing or two about actually doing work in this class. Then he won't have to cheat off your paper." She looked at both of them for a moment before turning around and starting her lecture, drawing out a large pot from behind her desk.

"You think you're so smart," hissed Malfoy in Neville's ear when she turned around, "Stupid toad."

Professor sprout continued to talk as Malfoy fumed behind Neville, jabbing the Gryffindor boy every so often with his quill, making him wince every time.

"Alright, class dismissed."

Neville quickly collected his things and stepped out of the classroom, trying to get lost in the crowd of students and starting to make his way towards Gryffindor before Malfoy could decide to find him. It was then he felt the agonizing pressure of Malfoy's fist on the back of his head, the blow sending him to the ground.

"That'll teach you to be a smart ass, Toad."

*

Neville swore not to say a word to anyone about what had happened as he staggered up the steps to Gryffindor tower. Draco Malfoy always did this when he was upset, especially to Neville, and he was never blamed. It probably helped having a rich father, Neville mused grimly, trying to ignore the newly raging headache. His vision wavered as he continued trudging towards Gryffindor, the ache growing as he climbed. His head was beginning to swim; the pressure on the base of his neck as he held his books, the weight of his robes…

The boy leaned against the cold walls of the Castle, a few of his books slipping from the large pile in his hands. He felt dizzy and sick, trying with all his strength to hold his things and focus enough to get up the steps. As another wave hit him, he bit down hard on his lower lip, twitching as he tasted blood. He hated Malfoy, he hated being good at Herbology - he hated not being able to do anything. If he could only get up these -

"Neville?" a curious voice echoed from above him. It was quiet and sweet and familiar, "Neville, are you all right?"

"Oh, hello Luna," he said after a moment, catching his breath "I'm f-fine. I just…I just…dropped my books…" He straitened as much as he could, looking at her as she came closer. He cursed himself silently, trying to act as normally as possible.

She was dressed in school robes much too big for her, which trailed behind her as she walked. A purple and gold scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, a matching hat covering her dirty blond hair. Red radish earrings, as ever, stood in contrast to the worn colors of her clothing, necklace of butterbeer corks curiously no where to be found. He looked down at the ground, noticing the bright purple muggle shoes she wore, and their twirled laces colored a dull gold. He felt her looking at him and tried to smile, for a brief instant meeting her gaze. But her silver eyes probed him and he averted his own, blushing at his present state. There was silence as she picked up books on the floor; Neville clumsily trying to react as she set them atop the pile with a smile.

"I don't suppose you've found Trevor, have you? He could have been eaten by Snorknacks!"

Neville blinked, looking into her face for a few moments - she was smiling, but otherwise so serious. Laughing a little, he thanked her for picking up his books and she gave him another questioning look, smiling softly in her Luna-ish way. She waved goodbye, floating down the stairs to her next class, and he returned it half heartedly.

When he came to his senses again, he felt strangely happier.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

3

The Gryffindor boy slipped into the greenhouse, twitching like always as the door cracked shut. His brown eyes searched warily around, darkening as his mind began to wander. There was no danger, and everything was the same – plants silently basking beneath magic-fueled laps, dim hum of sprinklers and other such implements close to his heart. He breathed deeply, cringing as unexpected pain seared through where Mafloy had hit him, the boy's hands clenching as he laid them against the wall for support. Yet it passed as quickly as it appeared and he regained his balance, feeling oddly light headed. He would go to the Hospital Wing later, he decided, fingers brushing the bruise tenderly, something not quite right. He looked around again, laughing nervously and licking his dry lips before walking on. He went absentmindedly through routine, the passing plant life welcoming him in their way. It was as always – rows upon rows of things that made sense.

Neville Longbottom heard the shifting of paper as he approached the alcove, suddenly very aware of himself. He slowed and lightened his footsteps, digging his hands as deep into his pockets as they could go. His heartbeat quickened in his chest, the sensation causing his head to ache slightly. It was probably Luna, he told himself silently, hearing an odd tinkling he quickly recognized as her Butter beer cork necklace. Without thought he ran a hand through his hair, visions of pale blond scattering across his memory like water droplets. The soft lamplight of his hiding place spilled dimly across the concrete, a tiny silhouette outlined on the floor.

Luna Lovegood sat with her back to the entrance of the alcove, legs crossed and head bent in concentration. She did not look up as Neville entered, the girl brushing her hair behind her ear as she reached for the next page of a large volume, turning the book upside down. He smiled, watching her silently from just inside the entrance, not wishing to disturb her as she worked. He was close enough to see the outline of her face, noticing as the tips of her hair lightly brushed the edges of her book. The same bright red radish earrings dangled conspicuously at her ears, butterbeer corks jingling to the rhythm of her soft breathing. A large jacket was thrown among the huge piles of books that lay around her, and the boy noticed they were all old Herbology texts, more than a few falling apart at the seams. The flower pot lay in front of her, petals glowing in the lamplight.

He shifted and Luna looked up at him suddenly, surprise and curiosity apparent in her luminescent eyes as they searched his own. As they always did, the girl's bright grey eyes captivated Neville, and he found his face grow hot under her stare. At least this time I didn't flinch, he noted to himself with slight satisfaction.

"Oh, hello Neville," she spoke softly, "I had a feeling I would see you before tomorrow." She smiled up at him, glancing quickly at the many books surrounding her, "I hope you don't mind, the Library decided to follow me here…"

He half smiled, taking another cursory glance at the alcove before taking off his jacket and setting it down.

"I, uh, don't suppose you want some help with these…" he took a fairly new-looking text from the ground, wiping off the cover before reading, "Herbology and you: An Idiot's Guide to Magical Plants." He glanced up, feeling her gaze. Just focus on Herbology, he told himself sternly. Why was he so weird around her? "Luna, you won't find anything useful in books like these." He dropped it, beginning to sift through the numerous stacks of information before him. "Here," He picked up an old, leather-bound book and pushed it towards her, setting aside nervousness as he fell into routine, "It looks like an encyclopedia – you might, uh, find something in there."

Neville refused to look at her hands as she took the book from him, steeling himself towards focusing on plants.

"What do you want me to do, Neville?" She asked, holding the heavy book to her chest. Her necklace tinkled as she rose, clearly prepared to get to work. He looked at her again, nervousness briefly fluttering in his chest. He cleared his throat in agitation, touching his hair to hide the emotion.

"To classify the plant correctly I need to, um, take a look at it." He said, forgetting her question, and glanced at her, digging his hands deeply into his pockets, hoping she wouldn't object. "I promise I won't hurt it," he assured her, looking longingly at the beautiful specimen before him, "and it will help in finding…well, what it is…" She nodded hastily, setting the book down atop a table before lifting the flower and setting it before him gently. She gazed at it a moment before turning away shyly, walking over the piles of books in her pale, bare feet.

"Well," Luna said softly, almost hesitantly, "I think I've almost classified it already." She wandered as she spoke, balancing lightly on one foot atop a nearby stack of books, "I'm pretty sure it's from –" she stepped onto another pile of books, "- the Gentianaceae family – you see, it seems to resemble-" she jumped onto to another stack, "some of the plants of the Sebatia genus...most specifically -" she fell off her current pile of books with a yelp, Neville lunging to catch her, though she still landed with her back on the floor, "Sebatia Angularis – well," she sat up, " the very delicious Western Rosepink flower." She stared up at him as he leaned over her, the girl's moon-like eyes grey in confusion, "Did I say something?"

Neville was nearly speechless. He looked at the plant behind him, then back to the girl before him, only partially registering what she had just said.

"Luna h-how…" He looked at the plant again, not knowing whether to laugh or stare. "Where did that come from…?"

She stared up at him blankly, "I told you, the Forbidden Forrest. That's a silly question -"

"I mean…" he trailed off, an almost devilish smile spreading across the girl's face as he stared at her. The expression was so bizarre, so out of place and unable to describe, it caught him off balance. Neville just stared at her a moment, then began to smile. What an odd girl, he told himself happily, doubling over as he laughed, the motion causing the poor boy to fall over one of the piles behind him.

"You're funny when you laugh," she told him, beginning to giggle softly to herself as she saw this.

"Luna…where on earth did you learn that?" Neville asked when he regained control of his body again, smiling.

"Gnargles eat Rosepinks. The flowers look similar. I am better acquainted with magical beasts, Neville, not magical plants...Neville?"

He fell back slightly, books sliding out from underneath him, and he felt his head brush against something hard. The feeling returned, and Neville Longbottom became momentarily numb, his hands white as they found and clutched the gnarled legs of the table. The place where Malfoy had hit him began to pulse angrily, painfully…

"Neville? What's wrong?"

And suddenly it hit him, sickness rising like bile in his chest as he clutched his head where Malfoy had struck. He felt his whole body tense, curled on the ground, senses dulled by the searing pain in his skull. Blood ran through him as his heartbeat quickened, adrenaline kicking in. Yet he could not move, could not speak, as everything disappeared in a wash of darkness. And everything was forgotten in the harsh smell of blood that filled him, the sickly taste of acid on his tongue. He could not think enough to want the feelings gone. Motionless eternities passed as the internal fire raged, the boy's body tense in its torture.

And it dulled as quickly as it had come, everything ceasing to exist. Moments became small infinities as he laid there in his odd state. He heard something, a voice, scared, sweet in his ear, felt hands clutching at his arms and face through his dulled, returning senses. The hands lifted his head as he began to see again, the shadows again beginning to move, becoming more distinct. A metallic taste was on his lips, the scent of blood mingling with that of dead flowers and earth and familiarity. A form came into focus as he blinked, yellow and red becoming Luna's hair and earring.

She was above him, looking down with her beautiful eyes dark grey in fear. She held his head in her hands, palms soft and warm against his skin. Her blond hair brushed his neck as she watched him, body tense in anxious wait. He looked up at her, forgetting the nervousness and pain and soreness, the hidden quality shining ethereal in her face. Another eternity passed before either spoke.

"Neville are you all right?" She asked softly, voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm fine, Luna." He said after a moment, sitting up slowly with her arms on his shoulders, the boy refusing to look at her. "I don't know what happened." He touched his head softly as he spoke, noticing through the corner of his eye how her body relaxed, how she pushed her hair behind her ears in a nervous gesture he had seen her do before.

She wouldn't tell him, but her face felt hot and unnatural beneath her hands.


	4. Chapter 4 Silver

4

Malfoys did not fail

_Malfoys_ _did not fail_.

The words reverberated blankly through his mind, the Slitherin boy's tight mantra, yet his face remained as placid as stone.

_Malfoys did not fail._

His knuckles were pale as his fingers imprinted themselves into his seat, aged wood desperately refusing to give into the boy's frustration.

Draco Malfoy sat at his aged oak desk, the smooth dead oak of the chair as ice against the bare skin of his neck. His back was stiff, head tilted just slightly down and gaze fixed as the newly splintered wood drew blood from his palms. They stung sorely, the knuckles dead white from the strain; yet he ignored them now, jaw clenched in his current agitation. Before him, files, books, quills and parchment were meticulously organized, labels magically burned into the many-shelved tower before him. Each item was set purposefully and neatly away. All but one. Father would not accept messiness.

Malfoys were not messy. Malfoys did not fail.

The Slytherin boy sat frozen, body rigid. Yet his eyes shifted slightly, falling upon a sole piece of parchment placed in front of him. It was marked and smeared with ink, folded with recent use. "Herbology" was its title.

And at the top, marked in red ink, was a single letter "F".

Malfoys did not fail.

Neville Longbottom would PAY.

---

An infinite expanse of white speckled tiles stared down at Neville Longbottom as he lay in the Hospital Wing, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to release him. The plump nurse scuttled about, deftly flicking her wand to summon various bottles and instruments while she arranged the room. She reviewed them crossly as they appeared, usually sending them with another twitch of her wrist to inspect him in one way or another, talking to him (or, more accurately, at him, since he couldn't get a word in edgewise) as she worked. She always spoke with her lips pursed, voice harsh and high pitched while she commented impatiently about the carelessness of Hogwarts students and their inadequate medical supplies. She had a habit of drumming her fingers along her wand whenever she stood still, stopping every so often to scribble something on the parchment at her side.

"…Would you please repeat what happened earlier this evening, Mr. Longbottom?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted herself to look quizzically over her spectacles at the boy before her.

Neville looked down from recounting the tiles on the ceiling and sat up slowly, restating what he had been telling her all night:

"I was…uh, in my room when I felt this – I don't know – strange pain in my head without any apparent reason…can I please go, Madam Pomfrey? I am feeling much better." For the 20th time that night he almost cursed Luna for grabbing his arm and leading him towards the Hospital wing.

But the woman before him simply clipped her wand on the bedpost and made a remark about students being stupid (which invariably involved a "no") before saying he should remain the night and she would be back to check on him in the morning.

Neville could only sigh and watch as she scuttled out of the room (in a manor not unlike that of a bee or very busy crab), turning out the lights with a flick of her wand as she left. He sat silently, raising his hand half-heartedly in a goodbye, following her shadow with his eyes as it disappeared behind the door. _Oh Well_ he commented to himself blankly before turning his attention elsewhere, stopping to watch the moon soften the darkness of an only partly familiar room. It brought to his mind what had happened in the greenhouse, the dull image of her body above him making the color rise in his cheeks, though he couldn't tell why. So he laughed at himself for a moment to hide the blush before leaning back on the many pillows to once again begin counting the ceiling tiles.

~*~

"Expecto Patronum"

A silvery-transparent hare darted down the corridors without a sound, down the narrow and numerous halls of Hogwarts castle. Its body was weightless and quick and nearly invisible at its astonishing speed. To curious eyes at such an hour it would have appeared to be nothing but a stray moonbeam, yet it met no visitors along its path. Trails of silver were left to fade into the air wherever the creature stopped, and it only ever did so to twitch its nose in this direction or that. It was searching for something. Or, more accurately, someone.

With a flick of its tail the little creature stopped to wiggle its nose beneath a rusting suit of armor near the hospital wing, the light of a full moon falling gently across the floor. Once it was certain it would not be seen, it's already luminescent being bathed in moonlight, the hare raised itself on its hind legs, hand-like paws pushed tightly against its chest as its ears stood erect. For a moment it remained motionless but for the subtle twitching of those large silvery ears. Then, without hesitation, it squeezed through the gap below the huge double doors of the hospital wing and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Secret

As always, please Read and Review, darlings – don't be shy. I don't bite. 3

5

And Neville Dreamed.

The night sky above him was open and brilliant with uncountable stars that shone unrestrained as they once had been. All around him there was peaceful stillness and he knew without knowing that he was alone. Hogwarts castle loomed in the distance, and at his back stood the forbidden forest, a small path winding through the trees into darkness. A small, silver creature perched itself on a rock, paws pressed against its breast, beckoning wordlessly for him to follow. Though unsure of reason and path he stepped into the unknown that now stood before him. The creature darted past him, winding through the trees easily as he dodged and swerved after it, its form visible as it sprinted away.

In the clearing the star-scattered sky reemerged, with a full moon bright in its peak. Yet it was the clearing itself that intrigued the boy, for before him lay a great field of silvery-white flowers, the small shining creature looking back at him as he approached. Come, she beckoned again, disappearing into the flowers.

Then they were running, two animals darting through an endless expanse of silver petals and large twisting roots about which they played. Had he remembered laughing he would have laughed. But he didn't care. He was with her.

Before long they stopped, and lying side by side through the illuminated night, human once again. He wasn't sure of whom she was, simply the fact that she was there was enough.

But there was a question

He asked without asking.

Come, a silver hare called wordlessly

~*~

Neville woke with a start, turning onto his back and staring into the darkness as he became aware of himself. He lay there a moment, motionless as he listened to the silence of the room in the Hospital wing he alone had occupied for the last three days, trying to remember the dream he had just had. After a while he sighed; only flecks of light and a starry sky dotted his memory. Through the thick darkness he sat up slowly, pulling the blankets about him to ward against the damp chill of the room. The moonlight had all but faded at this hour, leaving only the shadows of deep night. Neville noted this, not bothering to wonder the actual time. _The whole school must be asleep by now_, he mused blankly, stifling a yawn. Then he saw it.

At first he couldn't place what it was, his vision still cloudy from sleep and darkness, though through the thick atmosphere it was perfectly illuminated. Upon a nearby table stood a silver hare, paws pushed against its breast as it stared at him, unmoving. He blinked, trying yet unable to focus on it completely. Why did it shine so? He wondered – then it was clear, and with a start he realized it was a patronus, but to whom it belonged he couldn't quite remember.

As he stared at the hare it extended its paw in an awkward beckoning motion, nodding its head as it did so. He was still a moment, watching in amazement as the creature repeated the movement. Then without a second thought he slipped out of bed, grabbed his wand and dressed, throwing on his clothes from the previous day. The little patronus nodded once again and darted to the door, waiting patiently for its human companion.

Neville followed without pause, stepping quietly as he followed. Without expectation he pushed the door to the hospital wing and was vaguely surprised as it opened silently into the dark hallway. He stepped out, dark brown eyes darting avidly about him, surveying the world bathed in night. He shivered in the emptiness, looking about for a moment too long and tripping over himself as he realized the hare was already moving. It darted down the hallway and stopped there, utterly still but for the subtle twitching of its ears. Neville ran after it hastily, the clicking of his bare feet on stone the only sound to break the otherwise complete silence around him.

It was a minute before the hare moved again; stopping every so often to look at Neville and warily twitch its ears at the darkness. The emptiness of the castle engulfed them, hare and boy, and together they made their way through the winding corridors of Hogwarts, emerging before a great oak door open to the outside cold. He shivered as he approached, eyes drawn to the world of night before him. The stillness of the castle spread out onto the grounds, where all was quiet but for the wind through the branches.

A small hand slipped into his, pulling him gently towards the door in one swift motion. Neville, in his vague astonishment, tripped and stumbled a few feet before catching himself, recognizing long dirty blond hair and a flash of radish earrings. He raised himself and looked at her, suddenly aware of how small her hand was in his. Luna had turned to watch him, eyes bright in the absolute darkness as she raised a finger to her lips. He nodded, astonished, and in a few steps they were outside; in a few more they were free of the castle, two figures running down the great stone path into the dark.


	6. Chapter 6 Lake

I started this project over a year ago – it's actually quite startling to see how much my writing has matured.

Enjoy Duckies 3

6

They slowed their pace as they reached Hogwarts Lake, staying close to the trees that hugged the water's eastern shore. Fortunately for Neville it was fairly light beside the lake, and he only tripped infrequently over the various roots and vines Luna led him through. He began to shiver as the heat of their original flight wore off and the full brunt of the cold began to weigh on him. Luna, without a word, produced a cloak and a pair of worn out boots that were just slightly too big for him; for an instant he wondered where she got them, promptly falling over an unusually large tree root as he attempted to put them on while still moving. Luna barely suppressed her chuckling as he sat up and brushed the dirt from his burning face, grinning a little at the sound of her voice. She bent down, smiling the way she always did and held out her hand to him, which he grabbed tentatively and stood up. Without a moments pause she started moving, keeping her hand in his as they once again darted through the trees.

The clearing lay at the edge of the lake, small and hidden behind a line of trees that stretched protectively down the shore. Their many bows arched gracefully over the water, dipping lightly in the wind, moonlight saturating their leaves. The pair slowed as they neared, the crunching of fallen leaves and twigs seeming out of place in the otherwise unmoving night. Rocks jutted out between the trees, large and small alike, rising out of the water solemnly, little paths of sand snaking between them. Luna took only a moment to let Neville absorb the scene before hurrying along, disappearing behind two of the larger stones, between which a path of sand curved towards the water. Neville followed, thinking how very strange this all was.

Following her footprints in the sand, he soon found himself standing on a small beach, a giant tree beside them with its roots jutting out into the lake. It was small and private, with little chance of being found, but he only acknowledged this vaguely, his attention fully focused on the girl before him. Luna stood looking out into the water, hood drawn back and motionless but for the subtle rise and fall of her chest. Her dirty blond hair was white in the uncovered moonlight, untidy and free at her shoulders.

He blinked self-consciously, looking at the sand for a few moments as he quelled the blush in his cheeks. After a moment he felt Luna's gaze upon him and automatically lifted his eyes to meet hers; as always, her gaze caught his breath for a moment. He could see the dreamy excitement in her eyes and half-smiled in response, submitting to the rising heat in his face.

"Where are we Luna?" he asked in a soft voice, averting his eyes to look past her onto the water, moving next to her. She smiled and turned around towards the water.

"I want you to meet someone" she said softly, and in a few moments she had removed her cloak, socks and boots and was wading knee deep into the lake. Neville was startled for a second, taking a few steps after her.

"What are you -" his voice trailed off into the night as she didn't answer, choosing instead to lower herself close to the water. She whistled a single clear note, as if to the lake itself, before waiting a few seconds and repeating the excersize, this time producing a clear cheerful melody that echoed off the stones behind them. She remained in that position for a few moments, and Neville waited expectantly.

Nothing happened, though Luna stepped calmly out of the water, not bothering to put on shoes as she walked over to a nearby rock and sat. She looked up at Neville, who looked back at her, running a hand through his hair, before she motioned for him to sit next to her. He did so, the two looking out at the lake as they sat side by side on the rock. He was immediately aware of her next to him, her scent washing over him, intoxicating, and he found himself wishing to touch her, hold her, anything to be closer to her. But he of course dismissed this immediately, blushing once again that night.

Suddenly, there was a change in the scene before them, fine ripples turning into little waves as a huge creature lifted itself out of the water, large tentacles snaking below the surface as it reared its mighty head mere meters from where they sat. Its pallid grey skin seemed to absorb the light around it, giving it an eerily unreal appearance. It looked at them with small black eyes, searching them as it moved slowly towards their beach, and gliding effortlessly thought the water. Neville, in his astonishment, fell over backwards off the rock to land with a loud _Oof_, winded as he hit the ground. Luna turned to watch him, giggling as he sat up in the sand. It took him a few moments to decipher her response and realize that the thing rising out of the water wasn't dangerous, nor was it going to eat him.

"Luna" he whispered, glancing over the rock at the giant monster he suddenly recognized as the giant squid, "Your friend is…"

"A member of the Architeuthis genus, also known as a giant squid" She replied, apparently unsurprised by the creatures appearance, soft voice full of happiness as she turned to look at the creature now only a few meters from them "but I like to call him Duke."

Neville stared in awe, amazed by both the creature and the girl beside him. A tentacle rose out of the water slowly, the boy drawing back as it hovered above them. Luna reached up calmly and pet it, turning towards Neville with a soft look. Finding courage, he followed suit, surprised at the cool softness of its transparent skin as he laid a hand on it. Luna smiled to herself as he did so, and Neville felt suddenly very brave. The creature chirruped at them, apparently pleased, moving his tentacle up and down in a manor very similar to a hand shake. Neville looked up, a smile breaking over his lips. Luna caught his eye and their gaze met as they began to laugh, in astonishment and relief and happiness.


End file.
